Tomorrow is a New Day
by Nals
Summary: On a regular college day and things are down, I know a friend can cheer me up. But when he can't at the moment, he gives me a piece of advice: tomorrow is a new day. -Margo


_Hey fellows._

_I did this yesterday (Wednesday) when I was really feeling low. ^-^ And this is...well, I think this should be on FictionPress, but I figured I should post it here for friends' sakes. :) =Nals_

* * *

_Numb. _

That's how I felt right now. No need to deny it.

I couldn't study. I couldn't write. I couldn't do homework. I wanted to sleep, but most of the bean bags on the fifth floor must be claimed by now; it was about two in the afternoon. I had swimming for Phys. Ed. later for this term.

Sometimes I hated being a college student. Sometimes it was unfair for sixteen-year-olds to be studying for a bachelor's degree in a Level-Four or International Standard college program.

I sighed, not really knowing where to go. Instead I went to the Democratic Space and sat down, listening to music and feeling the wind in my hair as it blew, watching people talk in groups and walk by. I really needed to get out of here, do something, go swimming, talk to someone.

But how could I? All my friends were out there, in other countries where only the Internet was the chance for me to interact. And even I didn't want to do that standing or paying per hour.

I sighed. Who would want me, anyway?

Someone kicked my blue-themed docksides, and I glanced up. A familiar face stood over me, and gestured to my side. I nodded, scooting over, and taking out one side of my headset.

"Nobody to talk to?"

"Nobody to be with," I confirmed, and pulled my legs together. I felt a hand pat my shoulder.

"You'll be fine," he said.

I glanced over my shoulder, resting my head on my upper arm as I stared into deep green depths. You don't see many people around these parts with that color of eye, that kind of flowing brown hair, that perfect shade of tan, the lithe yet strong figure, that easy smile and the calm happiness in his eyes.

That was the definition of the only guy that got along well with everyone but never seemed to be with anyone, like me: Miguel Rodrigo Camino.

The only difference was that all the women went for him; the other way around for me wasn't like that. He refused to be with others; others refused to be with me, but all of us in the block were kind enough not to really notice.

I sighed, leaning back onto the hollow concrete pillar, seating closer and leaning my head against his shoulder. He didn't wrap his arm around me; it would be against the rules.

This was what we were: the odd pair. The odd ones out in every group. Which would explain why we were so close, why we enjoyed each other's company.

Why I enjoyed his.

I took a deep breath of the cool, flowing air as it caused my sleeved arms to have goosebumps in the cold. I grinned in the elation of the moment.

"Sometimes happiness isn't having tons of friends around."

"Sometimes it takes silence to find happiness."

Again, another reason why we were odd: as in Twitter, we say something out of the blue. But unlike Twitter, someone would actually listen, fave, comment. That was either of us.

I licked my lips. "Do we go eat or something?"

"I'm not sure."

"I don't want to spend my money."

"Why not?"

"I'm saving up...for a lot of things."

He chuckled, and I could see the sarcasm in his face. I rolled my eyes; he knew I had many things in mind, and was going to need time sorting through it all. But college and free time wouldn't let me do that, because I wanted to see how much I could get out of my allowance. And that meant, in my five-six hour break, no wasting money on snacks. Yet, how could you do that when you're surrounded in food stalls and concessionaires?

"What do you want to do then?"

"I want to go home."

"Except that; we have class later."

"I know." I was put out; I didn't want to do anything today. Just rest.

"I wish it were Thursday."

Unlike many schools, the university gave a few blocks-and teachers-Fridays off.

"Yeah, well, it isn't Thursday yet." He heaved himself to his feet, and held out his hands. I reached up, and he pulled me to my feet. Grabbing our stuff we headed to the sports complex that was a part of the school campus. There we headed towards the locker rooms beside the pool, and switched into swimwear. I still donned my black _I love Roma_ shirt as I slipped out, pulling the lycra shorts as low as they could. He stepped out in the trunks version of the _Rojigualda_ along with his white shirt to cover up his front. We walked to the elevator, heading to the seventh floor for the lecture. The silence between us wasn't uncomfortable; I actually just wanted someone to walk with. We sat, leaning on one of the walls close to the classroom we were supposed to be in.

I sighed. I wasn't feeling any better.

"You'll see tomorrow," he said. "Things will change tomorrow."

I only nodded. I knew the dawn always had a reset button for me, and I'd wake up much happier than yesterday.

"But what about today?" I asked quietly.

"Food can help."

I rolled my eyes as he laughed. He knew I was already overweight; I didn't have to add to that, or to waste my money. And I didn't want to go downstairs when so many people want to get up here!

I only leaned against him. I felt his head gently bump against mine. And for some reason I knew...I knew things will be alright.


End file.
